elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Slow Time
What is the effect of the upgraded versions? Are we talking longer time, faster movement or something completely diffrent? :The slow time effect lasts a bit longer at the cost of taking longer to recharge. --Rooker75 (talk) 11:55, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Besides your heightened reaction speed, you are also relatively faster to the rest of the world while Slow Time is active; you attack faster, you move faster, you cast spells faster. This is handy for when things just need to be done a little faster. You can best see this bonus by chasing after an elk or deer with it active, as they are usually as fast or faster than you. Other examples include seeing less space between launched spells, and potentially beating smaller weapons to a power attack. In many ways this beats Elemental Fury, as Slow time affects more than melee attacks and is not blocked by existing enchantments on melee weapons. Fully charged Everywhere I look on the internet, people claim that the Shout lasts 16 seconds when fully charged. But for me it lasts two and a half minutes. (in Frostmere Crypt) Am I experiencing a (rather helpful) bug or has the Shout been updated to last longer? — The1AndOnlyMike (talk) 09:34, May 5, 2012 (UTC) *Okay just tried it in Whiterun, now it's around 35 seconds. Going to need some confirmation from other sources about this. — The1AndOnlyMike (talk) 09:42, May 5, 2012 (UTC) *I just have been experienceing the same thing while I was in one of the dungeons, the shout lasted so long and slowed time so much that it took 30 seconds for a lightning bolt to charge up. There is definetly a bug that needs to be looked into. 20:58, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Fixing Broken Walls? Is there any way around non-functional word walls on the 360? I pretty much went through the Winterhold College questline PURELY to get access to the 3rd Slow Time word wall.... but once I finally got to it, I get the sound of a new word wall, but none of the graphical effects NOR the word itself. =( ... Is there anything I can do to make it work again? ~ SotiCoto (talk) 20:33, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Stability The duration of the Slow Time shout is affected by the Alteration perk Stability. Spiegel1 (talk) 16:03, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Upgrade effects In addition to the shout lasting longer for each word known, the slowdown effect on the rest of the world is greater. However the player character's time remains the same, meaning you effectively move faster in relation to the rest of the world for each additional word. *One word: Time is 0.3 normal *Two words: Time is 0.2 normal *Three words: Time is 0.1 normal. 21:24, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Tiid I'd just like to mention that the word 'tiid' is literally a real-life word for time, in the west-frisian language. How many other words in the dragon language are literally just some frisian dialect, I wonder? Either way, something nice for the trivia section, I'd say. 19:32, October 6, 2018 (UTC)